Azumanga's Basket 2: Christmas Surprises
by Naoko Askikaga-Uchiha
Summary: [many pairings to be found, Azumagna Daioh and Furuba crossover] It's that time of year again, and the Azu girls and the Sohma guys are pairing up for a good time on Christmas! Sequel to Azumanga's Basket. Rated T for Safety.
1. Anyone There?

**Azumanga's Basket 2: Christmas Surprises**

**A/N:** Well…all you Azu and Furuba fans…here is the sequel you all awaited for. Yay! Have fun….hehe. Oh yeah, note that there's a lot of dialogue…I wish I could put it in chat form, but I can't.

**Note:** If you're looking for the first Azumanga's Basket fic, look under AZUMANGA DAIOH. I put this under Fruits Basket because...well, you'll find out :)

**Pairings:** YomiHaru, ChiyoMomiji, SakaKyo, YukariShigure, NyaHari, and a little bit of YukiTohru.

**1. Anyone There?**

"Hey, what's that right there?" A clueless Osaka pointed up in the air.

"Oh, that's a mosquito…don't touch it, you'll get hurt!!!" Chiyo replied, sipping tea.

"Hmph, she'll probably do it anyway," Yomi chuckled under her breath.

It was an unusually sunny day in Tokyo. It seems the Azu girls have gotten back together to spend time with each other for Christmas. After all, it _is_ only a day until Christmas. They were sitting outside a café eating sweet pastry buns and drinking soft drinks.

_"I wonder what Haru's doing right now…"_ Yomi thought fondly.

"Hey, have any of you heard of your boys lately?" Kagura suddenly asked, waving her finger in front of Sakaki, Chiyo, and Yomi.

"I haven't heard from Kyo in a bit," Sakaki replied shyly.

"Yeah, the Sohmas haven't contacted us since we met at Disneyland!" Chiyo exclaimed.

A sudden ring came out of Kagura's pocket. She picked up the phone and read the number that was trying to call her.

"Hello?" Kagura answered.On the other line:

"HEY, LEMME TALK TO YOMI!!!!!" Black Haru demanded, grabbing the phone away from an orange-topped cat.

"GIVE ME THE GODDAMN PHONE, I WAS THE ONE CALLING!!! YOU'RE JUST MAD BECAUSE I KICKED YOUR ASS THIS MORNING!!!!" Kyo shouted hotly as usual.

The two bickered about, when all of a sudden Yuki slapped both of them silly across the face. The phone flew in the air, and he then caught it without saying a word.

---

"Heellloo? Is anyone there?" Kagura answered again.

"Yes, is Chiyo there? It's Yuki," Yuki replied politely.

"Oh, yeah, hold on…" Kagura then gave her cell phone to Chiyo. "It's for you."

"Hello?" Chiyo answered.

"Hi there Miss Chiyo," Yuki said. "Me and my relatives want to plan to see you girls again."

"Oh yeah! That would be great!!"

_"I hope to see Momiji…that would be great!!!" _Chiyo thought.

"Well, it seems my cousins are dying to see your best friends…and I think Momiji wants to see you, too!"

"Oh, really?!?!? Oh, I mean, that's great! Why don't we meet at The Dancing Geisha?!" Chiyo asked.

"Actually…what I meant was _individual _dates…like Momiji wants to take you somewhere special, I mean," Yuki corrected.

"O-Oh…?" Chiyo then fell back and fainted. Luckily, Sakaki caught the phone.

"Hello?" She said softly.

"Oh…is this Sakaki? And is Miss Chiyo okay? I heard a crash…" Yuki asked questioningly. "Oh, hold on for a bit…I apologize."On the other line:

"Would you two just shut up already? I'm talking to Miss Sakaki…" Yuki said to the two fighting behind him.

Haru and Kyo stopped grabbing each other and glared at Yuki. Haru's black phase faded and turned back to White.

"Sorry about that, Yuki…I'll go outside for a bit," Haru said calmly. Kyo grumbled behind his back and waved his fist at him.

"Stupid cat," Yuki mumbled. He then took his hand off the receiver of the phone. "Miss Sakaki? I told Miss Chiyo already, but it seems a few of my cousins want to go on an individual date with you. Unfortunately, they're acting a bit immature right now…"

---

"Oh, that's ok…" Sakaki replied. "Um…does Kyo want to take me somewhere?"

"I believe so…and Haru wants to take Yomi somewhere as well. Why don't we all of us and you 6 can meet us somewhere where the rest of us can talk?"

"Well…where do you want to meet?" Sakaki asked shyly.

"I believe Miss Chiyo said something about…The Dancing Geisha?" Yuki said hesitantly.

"Oh…ok. The Dancing Geisha would be perfect. Let me give you the address."

Sakaki then let Yuki write down the address of The Dancing Geisha, and then hung up. Sakaki gave back the cell phone to Kagura, and thought about Kyo for a moment. At the same time, Chiyo regained consciousness and fanned herself.

"OUCH!" Osaka suddenly shouted in pain.

"Whoa, what happened?!" Tomo said, waking up from a small nap on the table.

"T-That thing bit me!!!" Osaka replied, pointing at the object in the air that bit her.

"Uh…I think that's a fly…" Yomi exclaimed.

"But it bit me!!!"

"Flies don't bite…" Kagura confronted.

"Well it bit me!!! Awwww….it tingles…" Osaka shot back, rubbing her finger.

Yomi sighed in exasperation, Tomo went back to napping, and Sakaki helped Chiyo come back to Earth.

-----

"The Dancing Geisha, eh? I heard they had beautiful geisha that dance very well there…." Shigure joked, reading the address Yuki wrote down.

"Shigure, it's a small restaurant…you and that mind of yours," Yuki replied, annoyed.

"I know, I was joking!"

"Oh! The Dancing Geisha? That sounds like a great place to dine!" An optimistic Tohru chimed in.

"Yeah, whatever, the food over there tastes like fried bugs," Kyo hotly said.

"Uh….huh?" Tohru questioned blankly.

"Don't listen to Kyo, Miss Honda….he's just being stupid as usual," Yuki said.

"Shigure!!! Are we gonna see those girls we saw at Disneyland?!?!?" Momiji suddenly barged in from nowhere. Behind him was an emotionless Hatori.

"Yes you are…Chiyo happened to accept your date with her," Yuki said happily.

"Yay!!!! Did you hear that, Ha'ri?!?!" Momiji said, jumping for joy.

"Yes I did. Now please, step inside so we don't have to stand out here in the warm weather," Hatori said monotonously.

"Oh, that's right…it's a bit too warm for this time of year…hm, I wonder if it will even snow this Christmas," Shigure said in a softer tone.

"I'm positive it will snow! Christmas is tomorrow, and I know it will snow!!!" Tohru said, grinning.

----

"Hey! Look over there!!! It's Yukari and Miss Nyamo!!!" Tomo pointed in the direction behind her.

"Oh! It's really them! Hi!!!" Chiyo cried, standing up to wave.

"Huh? Who are they? Whoa! It's our former students!!!" Yukari pointed back.

"Yeah, you just noticed now that they're saying hi to you?" Nyamo said sarcastically.

The two teachers came up to the Azu girls and greeted them hello. They said that they're still teaching at the same high school, and it wasn't the same without them.

"Hey! Do you wanna come to The Dancing Geisha with us? We're gonna visit some friends of ours there!" Tomo asked suddenly, waving around her arms.

"Hey, don't invite them! They don't even know the Sohmas!!!" Yomi gritted her teeth and grabbed the back of Tomo's shirt.

"WE'LL BE THERE!!!" Yukari yelled, giving a thumbs up sign.

Nyamo sighed in exasperation. "Oh well, I'll go. Maybe I'll get to know your friends…any adults coming?"

"Yeah!" Chiyo said. "Shigure and Hatori are adults!!! Maybe you can get to know them!!!"

"Oooh…two adults?!?! Hey Nyamo, one for you and another one to add to my collection of guys!!!" Yukari joked.

"Shut up, Yukari…you've never had a boyfriend yourself," Nyamo sighed.

**A/N:** If you're wondering why I put this under Fruits Basket and not Azumanga Daioh…well, I don't feel like telling you…heh, I'm like Kakashi in the beginning episodes of Naruto…hehe XD


	2. Legend Has It

**2. Legend Has It…**

**A/N:** Honestly, I have nothing to say right now. Really. This is a first…

"Kyo?!?!? My love?!?! Where are you!!!! I need to ask you a question!!!" Kagura cried about the house of Shigure's.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT, KAGURA?!?!?" Kyo shouted hotly.

"Sometimes I wonder if Kyo can go a day without yelling in this house," Shigure said to himself, rubbing his forehead.

"So Kyo!!! Does this look _beautiful_ on me?!?!?!?!?!" Kagura posed one hand on her waist and one on her head. She was wearing a red blouse that went down to her knees, and blue, faded jeans.

"Grr…I dunno!!!" Kyo replied in a frustrated manner. "It looks alright, I guess."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY???!!!!" Kagura shouted, shaking Kyo like a salt-shaker.

Kyo felt like he was going to throw up. After he said, "You look fine," he fell to the ground with dizziness.

"I think it looks great on you!" Tohru exclaimed happily.

"I agree with Miss Honda," Yuki said as well.

"Oh, great!" Kagura addressed, clapping her hands and jumping up and down.

"Hey Tohru!!!" Momiji cried, coming in the living room. "Do you think Chiyo will like me in this?"

"Um…I don't think you should wear your school outfit, Momiji. Besides, it's not school, and Miss Chiyo might get scared that you wear a girl's uniform instead of a guy's," Yuki interrupted.

"Hey, who asked you?!?!?" Momiji cried back.

"Um, I think Yuki's right, Momiji…Maybe you should wear something like Haru's wearing!" Tohru said, looking at Haru. He was wearing black slacks and a white polo shirt, tucked right in.

"Huh, did you say something?" Haru said, tying his shoe.

"Tohru said I should dress like you!!!" Momiji said.

"Well, I don't mind that…just as long as you don't wear _that_," Haru said, looking up and down at Momiji's outfit.

"Okie dokie, then! I'll be back!!!" Momiji then ran off.

"Well, you all should remember the rules…no contact with the girls…or Akito will surely hunt you down," Shigure said.

"Yeah, whatever, we know…" Kyo said, sitting up after his dizziness worn off.

"Um, Shigure, I have a question…" Tohru hesitantly said. "Does any of the Sohma family know how to lift the curse?"

Shigure and Hatori looked at each other, and then looked at Tohru.

"It's not proven, but legend tells that on Christmas Eve, when the clock strikes at exactly midnight, and if it's snowing, a kiss from a member's true love will lift the curse," Hatori explained. "I believe it doesn't work…no Sohma can ever have a 'true love'."

"Well…how would you know if you haven't tried it?" Tohru interrogated.

"Well, that _is_ true, Ha'ri…did you try with Kana?" Shigure asked.

Hatori didn't answer.

"Ooookay then…you should get ready, too, Tohru…we have to meet the girls pretty soon!" Shigure said.

"Oh, okay!" Tohru said. She then ran up the stairs, and got ready.

----

"Do you think this makes me look fat?" Yomi asked. She wore blue, faded, boot cut jeans, and a black, fleece, sweater to hide any excess weight. The girls were at Yomi's home. It was a very small one, but after working hard for the money, she finally bought it on her own. It was very modern, with colors like green and purple to accent the home. They were in her bedroom, hanging out and sitting about.

"Ehh…I dunno, ya look the same…" Tomo groaned, not looking at Yomi.

Yomi punched Tomo on the head. "YOU'RE NOT EVEN LOOKING AT ME, STUPID!!!!"

"Owwee…." Tomo groaned again with a grimacing look on her face.

"I think it looks great on you!" Chiyo said cheerfully. She wore a blue skirt and a white top. Being the smallest of all the girls, she looked very cute. Chiyo then suddenly removed her pigtails, and let her hair down to her shoulders.

All of the Azu girls stared at Chiyo with amazement….especially Osaka.

"Whoa…so you hid all that hair this whole time?" Osaka asked questionably.

"Yeah, for once, Osaka's right!" Kagura said from behind.

"Well…ever since college started, my hair started to grow longer! I didn't know what to do!!!" Chiyo replied innocently.

"Aaahh…" The girls cracked within their throats.

"Um…Sakaki! Is that what you're gonna wear?! You don't seem like you're ready for your date!!!" Chiyo changed the subject roughly.

"Oh…I, um…haven't decided yet…" Sakaki shyly and guiltily replied. She wore baggy jeans and a loose shirt. "I wasn't sure what to wear."

"WHAATTT?!?!?" The girls shouted in unison. Sakaki looked down in shame.

"I can help you with that!" Tomo said, pointing her index finger up and her other hand on her hip.

"Uh…no, I don't think so," Yomi replied irritably. "You can borrow some of my wardrobe, Sakaki! They don't exactly fit me anyway…"

"Oh, that would be great. Thank you," Sakaki looked up happily.

_"I wonder what Kyo would like on me…"_ Sakaki thought.

"Here! I think _this _would suit you," Yomi held up a jean skirt, an orange shirt and black leggings to go under her skirt. Sakaki took the clothing, and went to the bathroom to change.

"Hey, what are we gonna do while the three of them are gone?" Osaka asked.

"I KNOW!!! KARAOKE!!! YEAH!!!!!!!" Tomo shouted and spun around.

"Yeah! Karaoke would be great! The Dancing Geisha's known for great karaoke technology!!!" Kagura said happily.

"Um…how do I look?" Sakaki suddenly said, coming out of the bathroom.

Everyone in in shock of how Sakaki looked. She looked very attractive and ready to go.

"Wow, Sakaki, you're totally gonna eat Kyo ALIVE!!!" Kagura complimented, smacking her on the back.

"Sakaki, you look great!" Yomi and Chiyo said in unison.

"Thank you…" Sakaki replied quietly, turning as red as a tomato.

"Hey, Sakaki, ya don't have to blush about it…ya know Kyo's gonna love you for ya figure…" Osaka remarked. Sakaki then turned into a crimson red and held herself around her bust line.

"Osaka, don't say that!" Yomi said. "Anyway, why don't we go now? We're all ready!"

"Right!" The rest of the girls said in unison. They walked out of the house, and walked over to town at The Dancing Geisha.

**A/N:** The Dancing Geisha. Hm. I try to make a name of it like "The Leaky Cauldron" like in Harry Potter or something…eh, it's a try.


	3. Questions and Dates

**3. Questions and Dates**

**A/N: **Who believes in Santa? I kinda do and don't…in Ai Yori Aoshi Enishi, Aoi was Santa in the bonus episode…hm.

"We're here!" Chiyo exclaimed excitedly. She pointed at the double doors of the small yet head-turning place right across the street. The sign was in florescent lights, and had a geisha with a fan wall scroll posted on the front window. It was bound to have karaoke and poetry inside. The girls crossed the street, and stepped inside.

"Welcome to The Dancing Geisha. Do you have reservations?" A mature-looking teenager greeted in a mellow tone of voice at the door. She was wearing a beret, dark sunglasses, and a black dress. Her nametag read "Chizuru".

"Hey, why're ya wearing sunglasses when it's inside and it's kinda dark in here?" Osaka queried.

"Why do you park in a driveway and drive in a parkway?" Chizuru questioned back.

"Uh…" Osaka droned. Kagura shut her up after a few seconds.

"Our reservation is under the name Mihama," Chiyo answered suddenly.

Chizuru looked at a large book and looked for Chiyo's name. "Your name is Chiyo?"

"Yes, it is!"

"Ok, this way, please," The teenager then turned left, and motioned them to 2 large, black, leather sofas and table with a flat-screen 30 inch TV attached to the wall and a smaller TV with two microphones sitting on a stand.

"Whoa…It's like a private living room…minus the door," Yomi said, gazing at the TV and sofas.

"COOL!!! WE GET TO HAVE OUR OWN PRIVATE…THING!!!" Tomo shouted anxiously, hesitating before saying 'thing'.

"Will this be everybody?" The teenager asked.

"No, the Sohmas will be coming as well, and two other women," Chiyo replied.

"The…S-Sohmas…?" Chizuru stuttered surprisingly. "Oh, yes, alright then…I will escort them here when they arrive."

"We're HERE!!!! ME WANT SOME SAKE!!!!!!!" Yukari suddenly jumped screaming out of nowhere. Chizuru flinched.

"Calm down, Yukari…" Nyamo exasperatingly confronted.

"That would be the 'two other women', I presume…" Chizuru assumed.

"Yes, they are," Yomi said, when Chiyo was about to open her mouth.

"Okay then…I'll ask for somebody else to take your orders if any, but in the meantime, I'll bring the Sohmas here when they get here, and enjoy your stay here at The Dancing Geisha."

"Thank you, Chizuru!" Chiyo politely said.

"So, Sakaki…are you, Yomi, and Chiyo going on a date or something? You seem dressed better than normal," Yukari asked.

"They're gonna go on dates," Kagura answered for her.

"Oh…so you have boyfriends now?" Nyamo asked curiously.

"Well…we don't exactly call them a 'boyfriend'…" Yomi replied. "We can't exactly make any contact, like hugging, but yeah, we're cool…I guess."

"Well, you're lucky to have boyfriends…hehe," Yukari said.

"Hello there, would you like anything off the menu?" A waiter suddenly popped out from behind the sofas.

"We want the Rock Cod Bites…uh, the temura…the barbeque pork…6 bottles of Ramune…2 bottles of water, and yeah, I think that's it for us," Kagura answered, deciding for her, Osaka, and Tomo.

"Will that be all?" The waiter asked, glancing at Yukari, Nyamo, and the other three Azu girls.

"Let's also get two bottles of sake, please…" Nyamo ordered.

"Okay then…it's only for you two, right?" The waiter asked.

"YEAH!!! ME DRINKY SAKE ALL NIGHT!" Yukari shouted, giving a thumbs up to the waiter.

"Yukari seems a little more hyper than usual," Yomi whispered in Chiyo's ear. Chiyo nodded.

"O…kay, then, I'll be back with your orders," The waiter then walked away.

---

"Okay, people, remember not to hug, bump into, or uh…hug the girls, okay?" Shigure reminded, outside The Dancing Geisha.

"Yeah, we know already, let's go inside now!" Kyo grumbled.

"You should all listen to Shigure, or _I_ will have to deal with the rest," Hatori sternly added to Shigure's reminder. "You know that Akito only let you see these girls is because they might do some good with your relationship skills. If you blow this, we'll all be in trouble."

"We know that, already!!!" Momiji whined. "Can we go in, now? I wanna see Chiyo!!!"

"I agree with Momiji. Let's go inside already," Hatsuharu said anxiously.

"Nope, not yet. There's one more thing to go over," Shigure said.

The boys groaned in exasperation.

"Kagura, Tohru…you can have as much fun as you want, just be careful!" Shigure happily told the two only girls with them.

"Okay!" Tohru clapped cheerfully.

"I'll have as much time and fun WITH MY LOVE!!!!" Kagura rambled, squeezing Kyo as usual. Kyo turned red from not breathing.

"Kagura, let go of Kyo. Other than that, let's go now," Hatori said. He then opened the door, and all of them waited inside.

**A/N:** I have a karaoke thing…it's pretty cool…if only I had the latest songs on it, wah.


	4. Let the Fun Begin!

**4. Let the Fun Begin!**

**A/N: **As you should all know, I made this fic ahead of time, so technically it's September right now. School started…and everything sucks. I don't like 8th Grade…ergh.

"Welcome to The Dancing…" Chizuru stopped speaking when she saw Shigure and Hatori. "Oh, right this way, please." Chizuru then lead the way to the "semi-private" table.

"Hi everybody!" The Azu girls greeted gleefully.

"Hello, there, girls…I see you brought everybody," Shigure greeted back, with a big smile on his face.

_"College girls, college girls, yay, yay, yay! College girls!"_ Shigure thought in his strangely semi-sick head.

"Whoa…the girls know _these_ kinds of guys?" Yukari whispered in Nyamo's ear.

"I guess…I find the one with his hair covering one eye attractive," Nyamo whispered back, referring to Hatori.

"Hi there!" Tohru stepped inside in between the couches and waved. "It's great to see everybody!"

Haru stepped in and stood in front of Yomi. He held a red rose, and gave it to her. "Good to see you again, Miss Yomi."

"Such a gentleman you are, as usual," Yomi replied, blushing. She took his hand and they walked out of the crowd of Sohmas.

"Be careful out there!" Kagura S. exclaimed.

"We will," the two said in unison. The two then walked outside The Dancing Geisha and walked over to a place close by.

"Hi there Chiyo!!!" Momiji chimed in, about to put his arms around her but retreated.

"Momiji!" Chiyo smiled. "Are you gonna karaoke with us?"

"I sure am!" He replied. He sat next to her, and Yukari and Nyamo stared at the Sohmas.

"Wow…the people that just came in are all related…" Nyamo said to herself softly. Hatori turned her direction and glanced at her for a moment, then looked away.

"Yay! Are we gonna have some SAKE or what!?!?!?" Shigure exclaimed anxiously.

"Shigure, you should honestly control yourself," Yuki said.

"YEAH!!! I'M GONNA DRINK SAKE UNTIL I FALL OVER!!!!!!!" Yukari stood up and gave the 'peace' sign.

Shigure smiled and sat by her from a reasonable distance. _"This is the kind of woman I would surely like to be with…attractive…and a fan of sake, hehe."_

Everybody then took a seat and the waiter came to serve the dishes Osaka, Tomo, and Kagura ordered. After the waiter left, Kyo stepped in and stood in front of Sakaki.

"Hey…let's go, alright?" He said darkly.

"Oh…um, ok," Sakaki replied. The two walked quietly out the doors, and went the opposite direction Yomi and Haru did.

"Well…since those youngsters are gone…HOW ABOUT SOME KARAOKE?!?!?!?" Shigure shouted excitedly.

"Tohru, do you karaoke?" Yuki asked.

Tohru, sitting next to him, replied, "I don't exactly karaoke, but it seems fun!"

"So…what's your name, handsome?" Yukari asked, with two fingers crawling up Shigure's shoulder and having some sake in the other hand.

"Uh…Shigure. And you are?" Shigure asked back nervously, moving away from Yukari.

"Yukari Tanizaki."

"Pleasure to meet you."

"So! Who wants to go first on the karaoke machine?" Chiyo asked, holding one microphone in her hand.

"ME!!!!" Tomo shouted. She grabbed the microphone from Chiyo's hands, and pressed a series of numbers that were on it. All of a sudden, the screen showed up with the first line of lyrics, and the song title. The background was a town with lights and speeding cars.

"This will be a long night…" Hatori said to himself, sipping water. He then glanced at Nyamo again.

"Hi…I'm Minamo…my nickname is Nyamo…" Nyamo shyly said to Hatori.

"Hatori Sohma," Hatori sternly said back. "I didn't exactly want to be here, but a guess a night in town wouldn't hurt."

"Oh…the girls here were me and Yukari's former students at high school…we were invited by them…"

"…ON HOLIDAY!!!!!!!!!!" Tomo loudly droned. The two Kagura swayed in dizziness. Tohru looked like she was having fun listening to Tomo's loud voice, while Yuki raised his eyebrow in question.

"OK, WHO'S NEXT?!?!?" Tomo shouted hyperly.

"Oh, me, me!" Shigure exclaimed, raising his hand. He then grabbed the mircophone and punched in the song code.

**A/N:** Chaarrlieeee…omg I love Charlie the Unicorn…


	5. Yomi and Haru's Date

**5. Yomi and Hatsuharu's Date**

**A/N:** Ok, here's the deal now…I'm gonna divide the story into three different parts…Yomi and Haru's date, Chiyo and Momiji's…and finally, Kyo and Sakaki's date. Let's say it's like a 4-in-one story…with the dates and the rest of the Sohmas and Azu friends. If you're Filipino, and you've seen Bcuz of U, it's kinda like that story.

"I wanted to take you somewhere a little more romantic and private," Haru romantically mentioned to Yomi.

"I can't wait…where are we going?" Yomi asked curiously.

"You'll see…" Haru replied as they both walked down the sidewalk. The two of them then stopped at a small fast-food looking shop. "Wait here."

"Ok…" Yomi replied quietly. Haru smiled in content, and went inside. Yomi sat down on a bench nearby and patiently waited for Haru to come out of the shop.

8 minutes later…

Yomi began to worry. She looked behind her, and saw Haru grabbing the collar of the cashier's shirt.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN THE FOOD'S NOT READY?!?!?" Black Haru shouted furiously.

"I-I'm sorry s-sir…" The cashier replied nervously. "W-We had a problem with our equipment…and now it's going to take a little longer to get your food…"

"I WANT IT OUT HERE IN ONE MINUTE OR ELSE I WILL-"

"Haru?" Yomi called quietly as she went inside.

Haru turned around, letting go of the cashier, and smiled. "Um…sorry to keep you waiting. Forgive me."

"H-Here y-you are, s-s-sir!!!" The cashier stuttered. He handed him a picnic basket. Haru took it, and held it on his forearm.

"Thank you, sir…" Haru, fading from his Black phase, said politely. He then winked and gave an intimidating look in his eyes. The cashier panicked and ran to the back.

"Well…can you tell me now where we're going?" Yomi asked curiously again as the two of them walked out of the shop and continued their way down the sidewalk.

"Not yet…" Haru replied jokingly.

"Awww…tell me!" Yomi held on to Haru's arm.

"You'll find out…"

10 minutes later…

"We're here…" Haru motioned across the street. Yomi looked and found behind the gates was the local park.

"A…park?" Yomi asked surprisingly.

"Not just any park, Yomi…come," Haru held Yomi's hand and escorted her inside the park. Yomi stared in amazement. There was a large (and I mean large) screen not too far away. It was like a drive-in, but there was nobody there. It was all to themselves. There wasn't a movie on yet, but Haru took Yomi to the very middle of the park, where the she can see the entire screen to herself and Haru. He laid out a plaid picnic blanket that came with the picnic basket, and the two sat down. He then took out two plates of food: 5 sticks of yakitori on one plate and onigiri with random fillings on the other.Small note: Yakitori is skewered meat and other parts, and onigiri are rice balls.

"Wow…all to ourselves…how did you do it? Especially before Christmas…" Yomi asked.

"It wasn't easy…but I managed to do it…for me and you," Haru replied. He then thought about how he got to have the place all to them.

-Flashback From About 6 hours ago-

"I WANT THIS PLACE AS EMPTY AS YOUR HEAD TONIGHT!!!!! IS THAT HARD TO UNDERSTAND?!?!?!" Black Haru shouted angrily, looking down at the park owner, lying on the ground, scared and slightly hurt from his fall.

"U-u-uh…" The park owner stammered nervously. "F-Fine…a-a-anything you w-want…s-s-s-sir…."

"That's what I wanted to hear," Haru calmly said, brushing off himself. "I wish for you to close this park at 6:00 P.M. sharp, to get ready for everything else."

-End of Flashback-

"Aw…that's so sweet…" Yomi blushed. "But I have a question…what are we watching tonight?"

"It's a surprise…I hope you like comedy," Haru smiled.

"Great…especially at this time of the year…I do need a couple of laughs here and there," Yomi chuckled, taking a bite of one of the yakitori sticks.

"Well…back at the Sohma house, we don't get too many laughs as well. I guess you can say I need some laughs too," Haru replied, eating a rice ball with pickled plums in it. After that being said, the movie screen began to count down from five. The movie then started.

_-The White Stripes' "We Are Gonna Be Friends"_ _plays-_

"Oh…it's a foreign movie…" Yomi said to herself. "At least it has subtitles."

"Well…a friend of mine in America said this movie is really funny," Haru explained. "He said that a lot of people where he lived quoted a lot of the lines in this movie."

"Oh…well, it looks interesting…" Yomi replied.

_"So, Napoleon, what are you gonna do today?"_ The boy in the movie said.

_"Whatever I feel like I wanna do, gosh!"_ The curly haired teenager with thick glasses replied.

Yomi and Haru giggled. They went on eating, laughing, and Haru avoided to get closer to Yomi throughout the movie. Other than that, the two of them were merry, happy, and got to know each other even more.

-After the movie-

Yomi smiled at Haru. At this time, they were nose to nose, Haru's body scooting away slightly from Yomi's. "Haru…are you gonna take me anywhere else?"

"Well…I do wanna stay with you a little longer with you," Haru replied softly.

Haru suddenly became very careless at this point, and Yomi wrapped her arms around Haru's body. There was a balloon like-sounding "poof". White smoke blew, and Yomi closed her eyes and coughed.

"Huh?" Yomi said to herself.

_"Oh crap…gotta think fast…"_ Haru thought frantically. He caught his clothes and put it on his back and attempted to run as fast as he could. Unfortunately, cows can't run very fast. He did manage to hide, though.

"Haru?" Yomi called out after she cleared the smoke. "Haru?"

_"Damn…that was close. But this curse is so freaking annoying…"_ Haru thought, hiding behind a large bush. "MOOOO!"

"Huh? I'm hearing things…I just heard a cow," Yomi said to herself out loud. She stood up and started to look around.

_"Dammit!"_ Haru thought again. There was another small explosion, and Haru quickly put his clothes back on.

"There you are, Haru!!!" Yomi exclaimed from behind.

Haru became a bit startled and turned around quickly. "Oh! Yomi…uh, sorry about that…I didn't mean to disappear so suddenly."

"Oh…I get it…you're hiding something, are you?" Yomi interrogated.

"Uh, uh, uh…" Haru hesitantly said. He started to sweat slightly profusely. His breath was being held in such fright.

"You're hiding yourself from me!!!" Yomi exclaimed happily. "Next time, why don't I count first?"

Haru exhaled in relief. "Yeah…hehe. How about I count now and you can hide?"

Yomi laughed. "I don't know where to hide so quickly. I do have a small weight issue…"

"Don't worry about your weight, you're fine…beautiful, really," Haru replied.

"Oh, stop it! Start counting."

"One, two, three, four…" Haru said aloud, closing his eyes. Yomi ran about, finding a place to hide. She hid behind a large tree, and Haru scared her. They laughed, ran, and counted throughout the night. The two of them then sat down back at their little picnic station.

"Hey, I brought dessert…are you still hungry?" Haru said, panting lightly from running.

"Well…yeah, I still am," Yomi grinned.

Haru rummaged in the picnic basket to find the dessert for the two of them. He then took out a plate with two slices of white cake with a golden-brown crust.

"It doesn't look like anything I've seen before…" Yomi said to Haru.

"It's cheesecake. Tohru once made it at Shigure's place when I was visiting, and I know it's really tasty. The crust is graham crackers and the cake is well…cheese!"

"I'll give it a try…" Yomi replied, taking a slice of the cake. She took a small piece and ate it. Her eyes widened and ate the rest of it in less than 3 bites.

Haru was slightly started when he saw Yomi already finished with her cake and he's only halfway done with his; but he didn't care. He ate the rest of his, and the two of them cleaned up their area, and walked out of the park, holding hands, but keeping their distance. Haru was now watching himself and his body, so nothing would happen.

---

(While their date was commencing…)

"YEAH!!! MORE SAKE!!!!!" Yukari slurred, holding up an empty bottle of sake. She slumped on the couch, while she and Shigure were slightly drunk.

"YEAH…WHAT SHE SAID…" Shigure slurred as well. He danced about while Tohru was singing.

"…sorewa ai dato itte…" Tohru sang. Yuki and the rest that were sober were enjoying Tohru's rendition of the song. The sober ones included Hatori and Nyamo, who only drank a little shot of sake. During this time, they were getting to know each other and their interests. Hatori didn't exactly give in until he drank some sake.

"…ai wo," Tohru finished, smiling. "I hope you all liked me singing!"

"Miss Honda, that was great," Yuki complimented.

"Wha kinda song was that?" Osaka asked.

"I dunno, beats me," Tomo answered.

"It was a song from an anime…I just don't know which one…" Kagura S. said.

"Well, whatever the song was, it was great," Kagura praised.

"So, who wants to go next?" Tohru asked.

"Me, I guess…" Osaka stood up hesitantly, not even knowing what kind of song she wanted to sing. She looked at the buttons like they were a foreign language, and pressed a few of them. She then hit enter, and an unusual song came up.

The crowd of Sohmas and Azu girls stared at the screen in shock. Nyamo said, "This is what she wanted to sing…?"

"Based on her herself, I would say no…" Hatori said to himself.

Osaka held the microphone to her mouth and recited the words (not exactly sang…) on the screen. "I'm a-feeling sexy…I wanna hear ya say mah name…"

The two Kaguras chuckled quietly, covering their mouths. Yuki and Tohru exchanged expressions and tried not to laugh. Yukari and Shigure stopped their drunken selves and stared at Osaka.

"Ah…love to love ya, babehhh…" Osaka droned as if she were hungry for some food. It sounded like one who droned "uh" for so long.

"Wow…who would ever thought Osaka could sing?" Tomo said out loud. Yuki raised an eyebrow while the rest watched Osaka do her unheard rendition of "Naughty Girl".

**A/N: **The song that Tohru sang is called "Namo Shirenu Hana" by The Indigo. The song is the closing theme of Ai Yori Aoshi. I really like the song, F.Y.I. The song means Anonymous Flower…but you should check it out. The lyrics that I gave Tohru were "Please tell me that it's love" and a phrase that came out of the line "small fragile love", respectively.


	6. Chiyo and Momiji's Date

**6. Chiyo and Momiji's Date**

**A/N:** Friends…can't live with them, can't live without them. I'm glad to have many J

"So…where are we going?" Chiyo asked excitedly while holding hands with Momiji. They were walking down a busy street, where many cars and people passed by.

"I'm going to take you somewhere really cool!" Momiji replied, grinning merrily. He kept his distance from Chiyo very carefully, but acted as if he had no curse, of course.

"Is it somewhere where we can have fun?"

"You betcha!"

The two of them crossed the street, and Momiji took Chiyo an amusement park! It was at a park where there were small and large rides, game booths, and a large Christmas tree to hang wishes on. Chiyo was excited to play the games and win some stuffed animals. The two went inside to have some fun. Luckily, there weren't _too_ much people, so Momiji wasn't in danger of transforming in public.

"I hope I brought enough money!" Chiyo said.

"Yeah, me too!" Momiji replied, reaching into his pocket to search for some money. He got out some yen, and they went on to the first booth.

"Would you like to play? Get two rings around the pole and win the prize behind it!" The holder of the booth announced. Momiji handed the guy the money, and took 5 rings.

"What do you want, Chiyo?" Momiji asked.

Chiyo glanced at the prizes. There was a goldfish, stuffed animals…and Chiyo gasped and stared at the one prize she really wanted . "That one…" she pointed. It was the one at the very left corner, at the very end.

"Okay!" Momiji took held one ring, and threw it at the very corner. Unfortunately, he didn't get it, but he got the one next to it. It was a stuffed, orange cat that looked like it was going to eat you. The one at the booth handed it to Momiji.

"Heh! It almost looks like Kyo!" Momiji said out loud?

"Kyo? As a cat?" Chiyo asked questionably, holding the stuffed plushie in her hands.

"Uh…I mean, because Kyo has orange hair, he reminds me of this orange cat!" he recovered quickly. _"That was a close one…" _

"Okay…you have four more rings! Do your best!" Chiyo clapped.

"I will!" Momiji took the ring in his hand, and threw it farther to the left. Unfortunately, it still didn't hit. The third time, he hit the pole, but didn't go around it. The fourth time, he almost got it, but was just only a millimeter off.

"You can make it this time, Momiji!" Chiyo cheered.

_"I can do this!"_ Momiji thought. He threw the ring again, and it finally went around the skinny, short pole. Momiji and Chiyo cheered. Momiji suddenly saw Chiyo wrap her arms around him. There was a small explosion, and Momiji didn't know what to do.

"Here you go, miss," The guy in the booth said. He gave her a brand new iPod video, autographed by her favorite band, The Indigo. This gave Momiji some time. He hopped right up and bit his clothes, and attempted to hop right behind the booth. He managed to do this, but he forgot his underwear. He hopped just by the corner of the booth.

"Momiji? Where are- ew….whose underwear?" Chiyo stopped to say disgustedly and looked at the white undergarments. A yellowish white bunny then showed up before her feet.

"Aw! It's a cute little bunny!" Chiyo cooed, she bent down to pet him, but Momiji grabbed his underwear and hopped back to the booth. Luckily, Chiyo didn't follow him.

Behind the booth, Momiji changed back and put back on his clothes. He saw Chiyo looking around for him, and came from behind.

"Hi Chiyo!" Momiji said suddenly right behind Chiyo.

"Oh, hi! Where did you go? I was looking for you…and you suddenly disappeared in smoke!" Chiyo asked.

"Um…bathroom?" Momiji replied nervously as his palms became sweaty.

"Oh, ok! So…where do you want to go next?" Chiyo asked cheerfully, holding the stuffed cat in her arms and kept the iPod in her purse.

"Uh…do you want write wishes on the large Christmas tree over there?" Momiji pointed at the 20-foot-tall pine tree decorated with colorful ornaments, garland, a gold star at the top, and many pieces of rectangular cardstock with yarn hung all about the tree's branches. The cardstock had wishes written upon it. You did had to pay for the cardstock and hanging it all around the tree, from the bottom to top, depending where you want to hang it.

"Wanna make a wish?" The old man at the stand with cardstock asked.

"Two, please!" Momiji politely said. The old man then gave him two pieces of cardstock, and an ink brush to make a wish. Momiji went first and strolled up to the tree, and waited for Chiyo to come.

"I have my wish!" Chiyo waved. The two wanted to hang theirs in separate places so both of them won't see what they wished for. The two then walked away from the tree, when there was a sudden light breeze in the air. The wished blew back and forth. Chiyo's words, "I wish to be with Momiji" and Momiji's "I hope to be with Chiyo for a long time" blew with all the other wishes.

"Well…where do you want to go next?" Momiji asked, standing fairly close but not too close to Chiyo.

"Um…ooh! Ice skating!!!" Chiyo jumped, pointing at the ice skating rink.

"Great! I want to ice skate, too!" The cute little rabbit replied excitedly. The two rented two pairs of ice skates, and held hands along the semi-cold ice. The two got to know each other better while gliding on the smooth surface; their likes, dislikes, and who they know. Momiji attempted not to give anything away about the Sohmas and the curse. With falls along the way, Chiyo and Momiji enjoyed themselves through the night, going to game booths and ice skating like there's no tomorrow.

-----

"I miss you, miss you…" Hatori sang deeply but reluctantly.

"Hm…I wonder if he still misses Kana," Shigure said to himself, feeling a little less drunk after drinking some water and eating sushi.

"Who?" Nyamo asked, half sober and taking another shot of sake.

"Oh, uh…nobody…"

"Can I go next?" Yukari slightly slurred, holding a cup of sake in her hand.

"Sure, just don't spill your sake on the microphone," Hatori sarcastically replied, handing the microphone to her.

"I want more food! Anybody agree with me?" Tomo asked anxiously.

"YEAH!!! MORE!!! I SAVED MY WHOLE APPETITE FOR THIS NIGHT! KEEP IT COMING!!!!!!" Numb nut Kagura replied hyperactively.

"I believe they're eating a little too much, don't you think, Miss Honda?" Yuki asked.

Tohru was eating a rice ball the two ordered 20 minutes ago. "Yuki, did you say something?"

The polite and kind rat smiled. "No, I didn't."

"Praying for love in a lap dance…" Yukari sang with a slur to it. She flaunted and danced on a light foot to the Panic! At the Disco song.

"Heh…I wonder when Yukari's going to be as drunk as ever," Nyamo chuckled, still sipping sake.

"Do you karaoke, Nyamo?" Hatori asked, being half sober as well.

"Well, not a lot…" she replied.

"Do…you want to do a duet later on in the night?" Hatori nervously asked.

"Sure, that would be great."

"….I wouldn't be caught DEEEADDD in this PLACE!!!!" Yukari emphasized with her drunken self.

**A/N:** Obviously, the song Hatori sung was "I Miss You" by Blink 182, and I already gave away who the artist was when Yukari sang. The song is called "But It's Better If You Do," if you didn't know.


	7. Sakaki and Kyo's Date

**7. Kyo and Sakaki's Date…ish**

**A/N:** Kyo…is hot…and Sakaki…has a mysterious beauty. A small warning though: I did make Kyo slightly out of character…I'm sorry! I'M SO SORRY!!!! Like my impression of Ritsu? Yeah. Well, another note I gotta add is that I made this date more romantic…ish than funny. The funny is at the end of the chapter J

"Where are we going?" Sakaki shyly asked.

"Ah….I dunno, why the hell are we going somewhere anyway when we could've eaten dinner back where Shigure is?!?!?" Kyo irritably said. Sakaki kept her mouth shut for a while, when they suddenly arrived at a garden.

"Oh…so many flowers…" Sakaki said softly. She gazed at the moonlit garden full of colorful petals and aromas.

"Yeah, whatever…Tohru said that you like flowers and whatever…so she said I should take ya here," Kyo said, turning his head away from Sakaki.

"Are we going to pick flower bouquets?"

"Uh…well, whatever ya want, I don't care!!! Just as long as we eat dinner too…Tohru said there was some table around here that she reserved…" Kyo looked about. Sakaki, however, was already given a basket from the woman tending the flower garden.

"So where the hell is that…Sakaki? Sakaki?! Dammit, where the hell did you go?!?!!" Kyo searched about for the table Tohru reserved for the pair, when he suddenly noticed that Sakaki was gone.

Meanwhile, Sakaki was picking flowers that appealed to her taste. There were roses, daisies, morning glories, cherry blossoms, all kinds of flowers in the large field of flowers.

"Why, Kyo…I didn't know _you_ would be here…." A flamboyant, familiar voice spoke from behind Kyo.

_"I'm afraid to look who it is,"_ Kyo thought to himself. He reluctantly turned around, then his hair stood up in annoyance.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE, AYAME?!?!?" Kyo enraged, pointing a fist at the flamboyant snake's chin.

"Well, I'm the new co-owner of this garden…" Ayame answered gaily. "It seems you have some kind of company here…or are you picking weeds for yourself?"

"SHUT UP, I'M HERE WITH SOMEBODY!!!!!!!!!" Kyo shouted hotly. Sakaki then turned around, being about 15 feet from him.

"Um, do you know him…Kyo?" Sakaki asked, her basket full of red and white roses.

"I am Ayame Sohma," Ayame introduced politely, bowing his head before her. Kyo stared exasperatingly at him from behind. "I am Kyo's cousin and Yuki's brother. May I ask who _you_ are?"

"S-Sakaki…" she answered shyly, "I'm Kyo's…..date."

"Ah, a DATE?! A DATE WITH THE MOST IRRITABLE MAN IN THE SOHMA FAMILY! PSSHH! YOU'RE LUCKY TO EVEN LET HIM COME OUT HERE!!!" Ayame exclaimed loudly.

"Grrr, if Sakaki ain't here right now, I'd kick Ayame's ass…" Kyo grumbled.

"Ayame, can you just tell us where Tohru reserved our dinner?" Kyo asked, somewhat more calm and cooler.

"Oh, right! Tohru set up an _extravagant _dinner for the two of you out in the garden," Ayame answered. "Follow me, please. You're so beautiful, Sakaki…"

With that compliment being said, Sakaki blushed. Kyo glared at Ayame. Of course, he didn't see it. On the way to the somewhat far away dinner Kyo was awaiting, Ayame wanted to interrogate Miss Sakaki.

"So…you're a fan of cats?" The merry snake asked.

"Oh, yes…I love cats," Sakaki quietly answered.

"Well…do you like…._snakes_?" Ayame tested. He turned around and gave Kyo a wink. The orange-haired teen clenched his fists in annoyance.

"U-um…"

"Shut up, Ayame, you're scaring her!" Kyo pushed.

"Hm, you're just jealous because I'm prettier than you," Ayame joked, brushing off his shoulders.

"SHUT UP!!!!!!!"

"Well, here we are…a shade with your dinner, reserved by the lovely Tohru…" Ayame said, motioning the way to the table and shade. A white shade structure was over the small dinner table. It was candle lit and table clothed with a red, plaid design to it. Sakaki stared at it in awe. Around the shade was a medley of red flowers. The aroma was like laying in the garden on a clear day; all you could smell were the flowers. On the table, the food was already set, and two chairs were faced across each other. In the middle was an empty flower vase.

"I designed this myself…Tohru asked for the food," Ayame explained short and sweetly.

"Yeah, whatever…it's alright I guess," Kyo said.

"Oh, it's beautiful…I really like it," Sakaki said to Ayame.

"May I take those red and white roses of yours? They would make a wonderful and fragrant centerpiece for the table," Ayame asked.

"Oh, sure…" Sakaki handed the basket to Ayame, and he picked the roses to make the flower vase filled with a circle of red and white roses. At first, it looked like a target for something to land on, but it added more color to the red and white appearance of the table.

"Gah…can we eat now? I'm hungry…"

"Oh, yes, whatever, Kyo…you and Sakaki enjoy yourself," Ayame replied, walking away from the two.

"Well…let's eat, I guess," Sakaki said, taking a seat at the table.

"Yeah…I guess…" Kyo said calmly.

The two of them sat down, and began to eat their hot food quietly. They hardly talked, but glances and looks told it all. The weather, however, began to change. Like in Chiyo and Momiji's date, there was a breeze that began to blow. This one, rather, was a more, cooler breeze. A much cooler one, like air condition in homes.

"It's getting a little bit cold…" Sakaki softly said, finishing her food.

"Yeah…um…" Kyo didn't actually know what to say to Sakaki for once. She was done eating, and her soft, cool look mesmerized Kyo. "Hey, ya wanna look at the garden or whatever? I'm bored…"

"Huh? Oh, sure…" Sakaki answered. The two of them walked out of the shade, and passed through the rows and paths of flowers and plants. It was a quiet walk, just like the dinner, and the two stood slightly close to each other. However, Kyo wanted to touch Sakaki, but he knew he couldn't. All he could do was hold her hand. They walked aimlessly around the garden for so long, when suddenly, Kyo broke the silence.

"Hey, Sakaki…" Kyo began to say, softer than ever.

"Yes?"

"Uh…even if I don't know too much about you yet…uh…you like cats, right?" Kyo stated, being blundered with words.

"Oh, yes…I love cats."

"Well…it's getting late…HOLY CRAP, IS THAT THE TIME?!?!?!?!?" He looked at his watch he reluctantly wore, and saw that it was 11:58.

-----

"My endless love…" Hatori and Nyamo sang. It was quite a while before they sang a duet.

"Uhhhh…I'm so full…" The three numbnuts said in unison. The three rubbed their bellies and groaned.

"Yes…I am quite full," Kagura S. agreed. "I think we ordered too much food."

Tohru and Yuki yawned. Tohru remarked, "Are you full, Yuki?"

"Oh, not really, but I am quite sleepy," Yuki replied happily.

"Uuuuuhhhh…I am soooo wasted…." Yukari slurred, flailing around an empty glass of sake.

"Yeaaahhh….me toooo…." Shigure also slurred.

Hatori, being the only one that's not as drunk as the others, talked with Nyamo.

"This was a pretty…decent night…I'm glad the girls invited you," Hatori said.

Nyamo was still half sober, but sober enough to speak. "Yeah….I'm glad I got to know you…Can I see you again?"

"Well…I'm not sure," Ha'ri answered.

"Whoa….you're HOT…." Yukari directed, standing in front of Shigure. She was about to make contact with him, when Kagura S. stopped her.

"Miss Yukari…you should sit down," she said, saving the secret.

"Heeeyyy….you're SOO HOTT….do I like…KNOW YOUUU?" Shigure asked drunkenly. He licked his lips, and Yukari stared at him.


	8. Romance Stirring in the Snow

**8. Romance Stirring in the Snow**

**A/N: **Story's almost over…my next story, or stories…would probably be one-shots. After all, that's all I can do because of SCHOOL. Oh, and remember the dates all occurred at the same time. The other part, at The Dancing Geisha, was what happened over time. Sorry if I caused you any confusion. Another thing…I'm doing this part like what happens at the same time…ah, you'll get it when you read it.

"I had a great time with you, Yomi…" Haru said, standing in front of the park.

"This date was fun!" Momiji happily said.

"Hey…uh…like I said, you like cats, right?" Kyo directed at Sakaki.

"Yeah, it was fun," Yomi smiled.

"I wanna do it again!" Chiyo replied cheerfully.

"Um…yeah, I love cats," Sakaki repeated.

The three couples were looking at each other, eye to eye. Yomi and Haru looked at each other romantically. Chiyo and Momiji were laughing happily. It was Sakaki that was about to hug Kyo, when white particles fell from the sky.

"Oh my…it's snowing…." Yomi said, looking up. She then rubbed her arms to keep her cool.

"Yeah…I'm getting cold, too…" Haru said.

"COOL!!! SNOW!!!!" Momiji exclaimed.

"Yay! I knew it would snow!" Chiyo said.

"Ah, dammit, it's snowing!!!!!" Kyo said hotly, brushing off the snow from his shoulders. "Gah….Sakaki, hug me!"

"Hm?" Sakaki looked at Kyo, confused.

"JUST HUG ME!!!" Kyo shouted.

Sakaki still didn't understand. She stared at Kyo with her same, confused look.

"AAH, GOD DAMMIT!" Kyo had no choice but to wrap _his_ arms around Sakaki. She turned red as Kyo stood before her, as an orange cat. She picked him up and held him in her arms.

"Why…how…?" Sakaki asked bewilderedly.

"It's a family curse…" Kyo replied reluctantly. "We make contact with the opposite sex, and we turn into animals of the zodiac."

"But…the cat's not part of the zodiac…"

"Forget it, alright? So I'm a cat…whatever. I'm not part of the zodiac."

"I've always loved the cat in that one story…" Sakaki began to say. "I especially like you, because you're the cutest of them all, next to my own cat."

She held Kyo close, and kissed him right on his kitty lips at the stroke of midnight. It snowed lightly, and covered Sakaki's hair and Kyo's fur in white crystals. Ayame, was watching this from a distance.

"Ah, the rumor of how to lift the curse…" he said to himself, his chin leaning on his arm in the flower shop next to the garden. He was watching the two from a distance. "I honestly wonder if it works…"

There was another small poof. Kyo stood naked in front of Sakaki, and she gasped and turned away, blushing. Kyo threw on his clothes, and held Sakaki's shoulders.

"Ok…so you know the real me now…and the rest of my family," he said.

"Was I supposed to know about it?" Sakaki asked gently.

"No…but I couldn't help the fact you loved cats…so you have your pet cat…and you have me…for the time being."

"Why? Why for the time being?"

"The head of the family won't like it when I told you about this…I can't hide it fore-" Kyo was stopped in between his sentence when Sakaki jumped up to Kyo and kissed him again. Kyo, however, didn't change into a cat this time. He didn't exactly care why, but he held her as the two stood close.

"I thought you were supposed to turn into a cat again…" Sakaki said, being puzzled again.

"I dunno what happened…did the curse lift…?" Kyo then thought about what Hatori said in the early evening.

_"A kiss from your true love can lift the curse,"_ the words of Hatori rang in Kyo's ears.

"It can't be…" Kyo said. "The curse…it's lifted…"

12:01 A.M.

"So…I guess we should go back to The Dancing Geisha, right?" Haru said.

"Um…yeah…but, can you hold on just for one second?" Yomi asked nervously.

"Yeah, why?" Haru asked. It was then at that time when Yomi grabbed a yelping Haru and planted a light one on him. Haru, being as bewildered as Kyo was, felt Yomi's lips without being a big fat cow. Yomi let go of him, and she turned her head in slight embarrassment.

"You don't have to be ashamed…" Haru said. "It's fine to be nervous when you're kissing somebody new…I guess."

"AHA!!! DID YOU SEE HOW THEY KISSED?!?!? IT WAS LIKE LANDING ON THE GROUND LIP FIRST!!!!!!" The only onlooker at the sight said. He really wasn't directing it at anybody, since nobody was really around. He was a teenager, about 16 years old.

Yomi's eyes had flames within them. She grabbed the guy by the collar more aggressively than she did with Haru, and looked at him straight in the eye.

"You got a problem…punk?" Yomi gruffly said.

"Uh…no, not at all! I was just walking…uh, Merry Christmas!" The teenager then ran off.

"Oh, yeah…it _is_ Christmas…wow, being with you all this time made me forget about it," Haru chuckled.

"Merry Christmas, Haru," Yomi said warmly.

"And a Merry Christmas to you, too…." Haru said, forgetting about the fact that the curse is now out of his system. He never mentioned it to her, and he was glad he didn't have to.

---

"I think we need to go back," Chiyo said, rubbing her arms in the cool snow.

"Yeah, let's go!" Momiji said happily. Chiyo, all of a sudden, kissed little Momiji on the cheeks. He looked at her with a grin that went up to his ears. He laughed, and the two headed back to The Dancing Geisha.

---

"I think we should get back to The Dancing Geisha," Sakaki said to Kyo softly.

"Yeah…we should go," Kyo said. He took her hand and the two went back peacefully and blissfully.

"So the curse is gone…" Ayame said, watching the two go. "Ah, don't you just love Christmas, Miss Manager?"

"WHAT? SPEAK UP!!!" The old lady that handed Sakaki a flower basket earlier screeched.

Ayame shook his head and laughed. "Never mind, I didn't say anything."


	9. Lip Locks and Ending Shocks

**9. Lip Locks and Ending Shocks**

It was getting late, and there was nobody else in The Dancing Geisha but the three Azu girls, four Sohmas, Tohru, and Chizuru, the greeter at the door who was now taking the night shift. The eight of them were getting ready to wrap up their night of karaoke and food.

"Heyy…you're liikkeee…young to be in a baaarrr…" Yukari slurred heavily. She was telling this to the Kagura.

"Uh…Miss Nyamo! Yukari's being all drunk in my face!" Kagura tattled.

"Oh, ignore it…it'll wear off when she goes to sleep," Nyamo replied, drinking water.

"It was a nice night…wasn't it, Nyamo?" Hatori said. In the back of his mind, he was thinking if the six people that went out broke the curse.

"Yeah…I'm glad I got to know you," Nyamo complimented.

"Heyyyy…." A drunken Shigure said to Yukari. "Wannaa likeee…come to my placeee tonight?"

"Why don't we do it right noowww?" Yukari grabbed Shigure and stuck her tongue inside his mouth.

"Ew, disgusting!" The two Kaguras exclaimed in unison.

"YEAH, GO YUKARI!!!!!!!!" Tomo cheered, opposed to the Kaguras' opinions.

"Wha happened now?" Osaka said, turning around and looking about, not noticing Shigure and Yukari's lip lock.

Hatori stared at the two in awe. "So the legend is true…"

"Um, Nyamo?" Hatori hesitantly called.

"Yes?" she said back. Hatori sat close to Nyamo, and they too, kissed passionately on that Christmas.

"Well…this is awkward…isn't it, Miss Honda? Miss-" Yuki stopped directing at Tohru, when he found her sleeping on his lap. She was breathing lightly, and slept soundly on him. Yuki smiled contently.

"We're back!!!" Chiyo shouted excitedly, followed by Momiji, Haru and Yomi, and Kyo and Sakaki.

"Well…you came here a little late, yes?" Hatori, being the only one of the two adults that aren't slurring, said.

"Yeah…well, we do need to get home…" Haru said.

"I'll see you again, Sakaki…hopefully," Kyo said, being behind the large crowd of Azu girls and Sohmas.

"Yes…I want to see you again soon," she said back. Nobody spoke of the Sohma curse but Kyo and Sakaki, but the Sohmas that met the Azu girls now know that the curse is gone. They're free. This Christmas was a special one, for they were free to make contact with the opposite sex.

"Your bill, Miss Mihama," Chizuru said from behind her. She handed Chiyo a small bill with a long list of orders.

Chiyo had a blank expression on her face when she saw the price of the night.

"Ehe…I guess we ate a little too much, eh, Chiyo?" Tomo joked, scratching her head.

"Uhhh….no, that's fine! I can pay for this…_I think_," Chiyo replied, then thought about the money she spent at the amusement. Luckily, she had an emergency credit card. She took it out of her wallet and gave it to Chizuru to process.

"Um…Hatori…do you think we could see each other again?" Nyamo asked shyly, her arm hooked on his.

"Well…I think that would be great," Hatori smiled. It was more like a half smile, according to Yuki and Kyo.

"Uhh…" Tohru slightly moaned. "Is the party already over?"

"Don't worry, Miss Honda…we're going home," Yuki smiled, holding her arm that was around his neck.

"Have a good Christmas morning," Chizuru said, waving goodbye.

"Good bye!" The lot of them said in unison. The Azu girls and the Sohmas walked out in the snow, and Chizuru closed the doors to The Dancing Geisha. She happened to find the karaoke machine at their spot still on, and saw the T.V. that indicated song. It was "It Might Be You". She smiled in content, and began to clean up.

"Well…Merry Christmas, girls," Yuki waved.

"We'll see you again!!!" Chiyo grinned. The other five girls waved good bye as the Sohmas left. Nyamo was hanging on to Yukari, drunken and sleepy.

"Ss-saaakkee…" Yukari slurred drowsily.

"No more sake, Yukari. We have to get you home…" Nyamo said, this time not annoyed by her slur.

"So…MY LOVE!!!!!!! HOW DID IT GO WITH THAT _GIRL_?!?!?" Kagura (you know which) bellowed behind Kyo. She squeezed him, and he, as usual, choked.

"Kagura, I don't want to be engaged to you anymore, dammit!!!!!" Kyo strained to say. "I don't care if you kill me. I JUST DON'T WANT TO SPEND THE REST OF MY LIFE YOUR CRAZY SELF!!!!!!!!"

"Bad move, you stupid cat," Yuki said under his breath.

"You…said what?" Kagura asked in a more softer tone.

"I said…I don't want to be engaged to you anymore…I want Sakaki in my life," Kyo grumbled back.

"Well…why didn't you say so?"

"Eh?"

"I mean, I asked you when we were kids! That was very funny when I flailed the knife in front of your face!" she giggled. "BUT WHY DO YOU HAVE TO ADMIT IT NOW?!?!??!"

Kyo was now choking again from Kagura's grip of his neck, and the rest just kept on walking home. The snow fell slightly harder than at midnight, but the lights in Tokyo glimmered with the colors of red and green Christmas lights that hung about the city.

**A/N:** "It Might Be You" is an English song sung by Filipino Erik Santos. Well, uh, he's Filipino, and he's singing in English. Yeah. The song is pretty popular in the Philippines, and it's a love song.


	10. Christmas Day Devotion

**10. Christmas Day Devotion**

**A/N:** Ah, the final chapter. This chapter just sums it all up on Christmas Day.

Yomi and Haru walked in the snow, and the snow fell on them as well. They were walking through a romantic outdoor walkway that leads to a part of Tokyo, with winter cherry blossoms blooming in the trees that bear no leaves.

"You look beautiful in the snow," Haru complimented. "It brings out your inner beauty."

"…And you, Haru," Yomi began to say, "Look handsome without those glasses that you're wearing. Take it off, the sun's not out!"

Haru smiled contently and removed his dark sunglasses that hid his gleaming eyes that gazed upon Yomi.

"You know…I never noticed that your hair matches the color of snow," Yomi noticed.

"Some Sohmas have irregular hair colors," Haru responded. "Well…I'm one of them…but it really doesn't matter when I'm around you."

"Hey, Haru…where _are_ you taking me?" Yomi asked curiously. The two turned from the exit of the walkway into the white field of snow. There, held a pine tree with a single, small gift beneath it. It was red wrapping with a white bow. Yomi grasped it in her hands, and unwrapped it. It was a tiny black jewelry box, and when it was opened, it carried a pure, silver, shining ring, with a diamond that had a luster of the moon on a clear, dark night. It was not an engagement ring, however. It was a promise ring, to show Haru's love to Yomi.

"Oh my…it's beautiful…Haru, you really shouldn't have!"

"I should…Yomi, I want this to last forever…" Haru gently said. He stood close to Yomi, and romantically touched her lips in the white snow.

---

"Wow…it's such a big estate!" Chiyo said in awe. She gazed at the Sohma family estate, a large, multi-building home.

"Come on, I want to show you the gardens!" Momiji happily said to her. The pair of them ran along the fields of the estate, made snow angels, and even shared a couple of romantic moments now and then. Along the estate was a familiar couple from last night. Hatori and Nyamo were in his office, enjoying a hot cup of tea and a warm, fleece blanket.

"…You mostly treat the head of the family?" Nyamo asked.

"Yes…he does get quite sick very often, but I believe he's going to be better now…well, never mind," Hatori replied, trying to still not speak of the curse. He didn't want her to know that he was once possessed by it.

"Hey, do you know what snow turns into when it melts?" Nyamo familiarly asked.

Hatori paused for a moment, and stared at her. He smiled, and said, "It becomes spring, right?"

"How do you know?! I love it when it becomes spring, but I love the winter as well."

"Well…let's just say an old and new friend asked me the same question," Hatori replied. The two cuddled together in the blanket, and watched the snow fall.

---

"How long are you going to stay here?" Yuki interrogated Yukari.

"For the rest of the day, DUH!" She replied. She, Shigure, Yuki, and Tohru were gathered around the table to share conversations and Tohru's great food. "Tohru, you're a KICKASS COOK!"

"Oh…thank you," Tohru replied, turning pink.

"Don't blush, Miss Honda," Yuki said. "She's giving you a compliment."

"Um…has anyone seen Kyo?" Kagura, the boar chimed in.

"Nope, haven't seen him all morning," Shigure replied.

"Oh, okay….I just want to greet him a Merry Christmas," she said sadly.

"Oh, cheer up," Shigure comforted. "Since the -koffkoff- is -koffkoff- gone, you can find a guy out there that will enjoy your….personality."

"Are you all right, Shigure?" Yukari asked, wondering about his cough.

"No, I'm fine…I just had a little choke."

---

"So…this is Mayaa?" Kyo asked, holding the chocolate brown cat in his hands. Mayaa gave a dirty look at Kyo.

"Yes…I found him in Okinawa," Sakaki softly as usual replied.

Kyo happened to be at Sakaki's place. He wanted to give her a special present he got just two hours ago. He put Mayaa down, and took out a square box from his pant pocket. "Uhh…this is for you."

"Oh…" Sakaki took the box and lifted the lid. It was a charm bracelet, consisting of six charms. All six of them happened to be a breed of cat. She slipped the bracelet on her wrist, and looked at Kyo in gratefulness. "Thank you…Kyo."

"I just wanted to show that…I really like you, alright? I didn't know what else to get you…well if you don't like it, you could give it back!"  
"No, no…I love it…why are you like that, Kyo?"

"Because…I'm the cat, remember? I'm not really in the zodiac…and I want to be accepted in this family!"

"Well…I accept you…does that count?"

Kyo stopped to look at Sakaki. She then lightly kissed him on his lips, but Kyo held her to stay this way…-koffkoff-

Meanwhile…

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!!!" Tomo shouted. Tomo, Kagura, and Osaka were hanging out at the park, playing in the snow. The three of them were wearing Santa hats, and acting a bit stupid, as usual. Tomo threw snowballs at Kagura, and she threw them back. Osaka, for some reason was feeling a little woozy.

"Uuhhh…." She moaned. "Can you not scream? Uhhhh…"

"Osaka, you didn't have any sake last night, did you?" Kagura asked curiously.

"Uhhh…I dunno…" She replied weakly. "You're still screaming…."

"HAHA!!! OSAKA'S HUNGOVER!!!!!" Tomo exclaimed, making fun of her.

"I only had a little bit…I wanted to know if it tasted like sake…." Osaka stupidly replied, rubbing her head.

"Uhh…what do we do when you're hungover?" Kagura asked to Tomo.

"Dunno…do we like…hang them if it's called a hangover?"

Osaka continued to moan and groan. She swayed to and fro, while Tomo and Kagura ignored it and threw snowballs at each other. Christmas Day was spent filled with love, fun, and maybe more…

**THE END**

**A/N:** W00T! I'm done with Azumanga's Basket…and if you're not sure, the "koffkoff" part in the Kyo/Sakaki part was well…uhh, I'm not good with that word. You're smart enough to figure it out. Anyway, the story ends here. I hope everyone who reads this story has a Merry Christmas or a Merry whatever you celebrate in December. Hanukkah, Kwanzaa…Tre Cool from Green Day's birthday…yeah. As for me, I celebrate Christmas.


End file.
